


the look in your eye

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter Fair, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, Young Kara Danvers, Young Lena Luthor, Young Winn Schott Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: In which Kara is a little shit, Alex is hopeless and Maggie is in a bunny suit.





	the look in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. Sorry if it's shit, I'll edit it properly tomorrow.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Alex had seconds to protect herself as a small person launched onto her bed, attacking her as she groaned. "It's Easter!"

"I know Kara," Alex sat up, as Kara settled across from her, bouncing with impatience. She checked the time, sighing at the hours of sleep she could be getting. "It's six. The fair doesn't even start till nine."

"I know," Kara drawled as she sprawled herself on the bed. "But I thought we could walk there, it's not far and that way Eliza can sleep in and meet us there."

Alex laughed at the look on her sisters face. "Okay kid, how about you go and pick out what you want to wear while I shower."

Kara launched herself at Alex, the hug pushing them into the wall. Kara then jumped off Alex and thanked her as she raced out of the room. Alex shook her head fondly, she loved the enthusiasm of the blonde ball of sunshine. After a short shower, Alex pulled on some dark denim jeans and an MCR shirt as she sped through her morning routine. She cooked banana pancakes, in an attempt to give Kara a more nutritious breakfast before the day that would be chocolate. Kara had come to live with the Danvers 3 years ago at only 7 years old, and although it took a few months for Alex to warm up, she would do anything for the young girl now. Despite the party offers she had, the 19-year-old had jumped at the chance to take the young girl to the fair. It always was a fun day when Kara had to much sugar and too much excitement.

The pancakes were ready by the time Kara barreled down the stairs, a large grin on her face. Amused as she watched the grin drop at the sight of healthy pancakes, Alex had to hold her laughter at the face Kara made after her first bite. It was obvious she wasn't the biggest fan of the banana but she ate them like a champ. Alex smiled at the determination and made a note to get her a special chocolate, as the young girl placed her plate in the sink. Eliza, woken from the noise, had wandered into the kitchen with a yawn. 

"Morning," Eliza greeted, a warm smile as she accepted the plate of pancaked given to her. "Thank you. This looks wonderful." 

"They are banana, this little monster needs something healthy before the sweets today." Alex poked her sister, a grin on her lips as she danced away from the attempted revenge. Kara, unimpressed with the attack, swore vengeance and began chasing Alex through the house. 

Alex slowed around the couch, letting herself be tackled onto the couch with a laugh. "Oh no. How will I ever escape from the mighty Supergirl."

Kara puffed up her small frame, hands on hips as she sat on Alex. "You will never escape. Supergirl is too strong."

As Kara spoke those words, Alex pushed herself into a sitting position to grab Kara and swung her over her shoulder. Standing she paraded back to the kitchen, as small fists thumped her back. "Supergirl's defeated. Now she must go brush her teeth and put on some shoes."

"Fine." Kara huffed as Alex put her down, ruffling her hair before she ran off to complete her tasks. Alex sat beside Eliza, as the woman finished off her pancakes with a happy sigh.

"You sure you don't mind taking her?" Eliza questioned as she stood, moving to the sink to do the dishes. "She might be a handful." 

"She's definitely going to be a handful," Alex laughed as she moved to the sink, picking up a towel to dry the dishes, "But I will be okay. You are coming after you finish work though right?"

"Yeah, my shift finishes at 1." Eliza nodded. "

"Kara wants to walk down there so we will head out soon." Alex checked her phone, it was close to 7:30 but she figured they would go to the park for a while first. "I want to take her to the park first, try to burn off some energy."

"Sounds good." Eliza dried her hands as small footsteps raced into the kitchen.

"I'm ready. Can we leave now?" Kara tugged on Alex's shirt as she looked up with her blue eyes wide and excited. "Please." 

"Yeah. Let me grab my stuff." Alex moved quickly, knowing the little blonde would be bouncing by the door. It took her a moment to shove everything into her bag, and after a look in the mirror, she ran a gel covered hand through her hair. Alex loved the undercut she had, with enough length on top that if she wanted to style it she could, but on days like today all she needed was a little product to make it look neat. Pulling her backpack on she wandered down the stairs, ready for the day. 

After the short walk to the park, Kara ran around for a good half an hour before she returned to pestering Alex about the festival. After another 10 minutes of Kara pouting and poking, Alex gave in. The fair was due to start in half an hour anyway. Kara jumping onto Alex's back for the five-minute walk, talking a mile a minute about all the chocolate she was going to find and how she was going to win the Easter egg hunt. Alex could only nod, focusing on making sure her sister didn't crash to the ground as she moved. The fair was set up adjoining the beach, a recipe for disaster as Alex remembered who was setting up the egg hunt. Lucy Lane, best friend, and pain in the ass. She would likely litter the beach with the eggs, the kids would trek sand everywhere and generally make this as painful as possible. 

Most of the tents were set up with a few other people milling around as they waited for the official opening of the fair. As they made their way through Kara dragged Alex over to look at everything and more than one of the vendors slipped a small sweet to Kara, smitten by the blue eyes and endless joy. They made one lap of the fair before a speaker system crackled to life, welcoming everyone to the fair and after a few moments of silence, music played through. Some top 20 radio station that played nothing but the newest tracks, bringing a small groan out of Alex. 

It was around 11:30 am when Lucy materialized out of the small crowd, a wicked grin on her face as she greeted the pair. 

"Kara." Lucy squatted down, leveling with Kara. "This is important information that you must share with no-one. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kara nodded, leaning towards Lucy. "I understand."

"If you go to the bush just past the ice cream man, you will find so many eggs." Lucy grinned at the squeal Kara gave, unprepared as she was knocked on her ass. Kara, who let go of Lucy moments afterward turned to her bigger sister. 

"Lucy," Alex growled, a warning in her voice. "If you tell her anything else you will need to go to a hospital." 

Lucy laughed, raising her hand as she stood. "Stand down officer, I thought your little sis could use the tip." 

Alex grumbled, fighting off a smile as Kara did a dorky dance to the song that was playing over the speakers. Lucy chuckled, and in a movement so sly Alex missed any chance to dodge. Raising her hand to wave goodbye to the pair, one step put her within arms reach of Alex and in one smooth motion, ruffled her hair. The second it took Alex to register what had happened, Lucy was cackling, as she shot off. 

Alex grumbled as Kara laughed, fixing her hair with rough hands. Checking her watch, she realized it was only another 10 minutes until the Easter egg hunt. A few words were spoken to Kara and she was off like a shot, racing at a speed surprising for a 10-year-old. Following behind at a sedate pace, Alex looked over a few stalls, finding some chocolate that cost too much but was richer than anything Alex had ever tried. She bought a block for herself and one for Eliza. 

She found the crowd of children, with Lucy out front attempting to direct them. Parents milling around, attempting to keep track of their kid in the chaos. Alex had zoned out a little, keeping a loose eye on Kara as she talked with another girl, one with raven black hair and a shy smile. 

When every kid started screaming Alex stopped watching everyone and focused on Kara, making sure she was okay in the crowds. The kids were converging on the Easter bunny that had appeared, and Alex felt her heart go out to the poor soul in the suit. Almost being trampled by the 20 or so kids, and struggling to be heard. 

Alex was looking for Kara, but all the kids were to clusters so she quickly filtered through adults. Ending up next to Lucy, and unable to resist the call of revenge. Before Lucy noticed her presence, she pulled out the small packet of glitter she kept in her bag and poured it all over Lucy, taking a massive step backward before Lucy even had time to react. 

Alex couldn't make out the words Lucy spoke when she saw the glitter cascading from her hair, but she imagined it would make a sailor wince. The glare she was fixed with seconds later brought a shit eating grin to her face. 

"Alex Danvers, you better sleep with one eye open," Lucy growled as she attempted to get the glitter off her shirt. Alex laughed at the irritated noised Lucy emitted when her attempts failed. 

"Love you too, Lane." Alex then turned her focus back to the kids, finding Kara only through her laughter. She was doubled over, her bubbly, infectious laughter that rang over the din of children. Alex smiled a little wider at the joy on her sisters face, it was all the sweeter when Kara looked up, made eye contact with Lucy and doubled over again. 

Muffled laughter from the bunny suit near her and Alex glanced over the rabbit. The yes that was followed with a crackling speaker coming to life, amused Alex. The rabbit, who had managed to shuffle the children back not had a half a meter radiant gap between her and the children, and now a working microphone. It was time for the hunt to begin. The children were given baskets, quick instructions about where to hunt and then sent off to hunt away. Some parents followed their children, but a number stay, chatting with people around them as their children run around like headless chickens. Alex stayed with Lucy, bickering, and taunting until an amused voice cut them off. 

"You guys always like this." The rabbit spoke, a little muffled but clear enough in the quiet area. The sound system turned off now that the yelling children had dispersed. 

"Pretty much." Lucy grinned, waving the person over. "Alex, this is Maggie Sawyer. She is a broke student who owed me a favor."

"So in other words, Lucy bullied you into this." Alex nudged Lucy with a grin. "I sincerely apologize, in her stead." 

The melodic laughter that floated out of the suit, as Lucy shoved Alex. "You got it in one. The money that she promised me helped as well." 

The three talked for a while, Alex and Maggie tag teaming Lucy. Alex felt budding friendship with Maggie and made a note to get her phone number before the day was over. After a while, the kids trailed into the small clearing, in small groups. When it appeared all had returned, Lucy started directing the children as Maggie moved to the small tent set up as a photo booth. 

Kara came bounding over to Alex with two others trailing a little behind. "Alex. I got so much chocolate. And I met Lena and Winn. We are best friends now." 

"Oh yeah." Alex peered into the small basket, located a caramel Easter egg and in one swift motion had it open and in her mouth. "Nice to meet you too. I hope Kara hasn't bothered you too much. She can be a little loud sometimes."

"Alex," Kara whined, as Lena and Winn started giggling. "That was mean." 

"Nope." Alex popped the p as she finished the chocolate with a satisfied sigh. "That was my fee for sticking with you today." 

Kara pondered for a moment, and after a moment decided it was a fair tax. "Okay. But just the one."

"Just the one." Alex nodded in agreement. "Now, I don't know about you two, but I think a photo with the Easter bunny is in the cards."

"Yes. Kara come on, we all have to get a photo together." Alex smiled as the small boy, Winn, dragged her sister and Lena to the small line outside the tent. Within moments Alex was once more forgotten, as she glanced around, finding the tent to pay for the photos. She bought 4 tokens, unsure about whether Lena or Winn would have tokens but not wanted them to miss out. She handed them to Kara with a grin, before moving to the seat nearby, keeping an eye on the line and scrolling through her phone. She only had a few moments peace before Winn ran across and stood in front of her. 

"Hi, Kara's sister." Winn was shy and it made Alex smile as the kid shuffled his feet before continuing. "Kara wants you to be in the photo with us, but she didn't want to lose her place so she sent me to get you."

Alex laughed as the boy grabbed her hand and she obliged, walking with him back to the line. Lena and Kara were laughing about something only kids understood as they approached. Alex waited as the line dwindled down, as they were the last ones waiting. 

"Okay." She knelt down beside the three. "How about Winn and Lena go in for singles first, and wait in the tent for us. Then they can take the group photo. Sound good."

Three nods in return before Lucy poked her head out the flap, and Alex passed over four tokens, sending Lena on first. A minute passed, and Winn was ushered in. Kara was laughing and telling Alex all about how many eggs Lucy had hidden for her, and how smart Lena was and suggested they split all the eggs they found. Kara hadn't wanted anyone to have less, and all together they had a fair amount of eggs. Lucy then poked her head out with a grin. 

"Alright, you ready to meet the Easter bunny, little Danvers," Lucy grinned down at Kara as she nodded enthusiastically. 

"Lucy," Kara tilted her head questioning, "Why are you shining?" 

Alex stifled her laugh as Lucy sighed. She shook her head sadly as she gestured to Alex, sighed again, and ushered them into the room. Kara after looking at her sister, burst out laughing, knowing how Alex was sometimes. 

Winn and Lena greeted Kara as she waved to them, and then turning her attention to the bunny suit as Maggie waved at her. Alex didn't notice Kara's tense shoulders, didn't notice wide eyes until it was too late. Kara was at her side, tugging her, trying to get her to leave. 

"What's up Kara?" She spoke softly, kneeling down as she took in the watery eyes and clenched hands.

"I thought I was meeting the Easter bunny. A bunny." Kara spoke quietly, trying to be brave. "I'm scared of those big heads."

"Hey." Maggie had come over to them, and she sat down on the floor next to Kara, and a moment passed as she took the head off. "What's going on?"

"Kara is just a little scared of the mask," Alex spoke, her sister's death grip on her arm had softened as soon as the head was sitting on the side, and she was looking at a human instead of a mask. "It's okay Kara, you don't have to get the photo if you don't want to." 

"How about I don't wear the mask?" Maggie asked, her voice softening at the quivering girl. "You can be defeating the evil bunny, and I'll leave the head to the side?"

Alex glanced up at Maggie and froze. Long chocolate locks fell down, and the warmest brown eyes met hers briefly. Alex was breathless. 

"Holy shit." Kara gasped, punching Alex and breaking her stupor.

"You have to put a dollar in the jar when we get home." Kara grinned, before turning to Maggie. "That sounds fun. Thank you." 

Alex blinked for a moment, ignoring the amused looks sent to her both by Maggie and Lucy. "That would be fantastic, thank you so much, Maggie." 

"Sure, Danvers." Maggie had a tone in her voice that sounded like amusement, and Alex smiled as Maggie turned her focus to Kara, who was discussing what was going to happen with Lena and Winn. Maggie walked over to them and joined in the discussion. 

"Finally, the great Danvers has been slain," Lucy spoke quietly, so Maggie wouldn't be able to hear. "If I knew seeing Maggie would have done it, this would have happened months ago." 

"Shut it," Alex growled, turning to Lucy. "If you say or do anything, I swear-"

"Alex," Maggie cut her off, "We are ready, get over here."

"What's the plan?" Alex asked, with one final warning glance to Lucy as she made her way to the cluster. 

"Well. First, we are taking a group photo," Maggie looked at Kara with amusement and a nod for her to continue. 

"We are doing a pyramid." Alex raised her eyebrows at Maggie.

"We are at the back, they are the pyramid. We are," Maggie paused for a moment before air quoting. "to look all like badass spies. I'm blaming you for Kara using that word."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alex ran a hand through her hair, before glancing at Kara with a grin. "She picked that one up a while ago, the only times she uses it is to impress someone."

"I wasn't the one who said a bad word because she saw a pretty girl." Kara fired back, a light blush on the younger girls cheeks. Lucy burst out laughing as Alex turned a vibrant red. Stammering, she managed to say something about taking the photo and avoiding Maggie's eyes as they stood back to back with their fingers as guns. The photographer got a good photo, and Kara instructed everyone into position.

Maggie was on the floor, her rabbit head sitting beside her as Kara stood with a triumphant grin over her. The photo turned out quite nicely, and maybe when they got home it found a place on the mantlepiece. As Kara looked at the photo she nodded, happy with the results. 

"Alex, can we have lunch now?" Alex nodded thankful for the out Kara had given her. She wondered for a moment where Lena and Winn's parents were but didn't have to give it a second thought as Kara interrupted her thinking. "Oh. I know. We can go by ourselves because Lena is super smart and is good with Maths so she can deal with the money and you should ask out Maggie. She's fun and I like her. She'd be an awesome sister." 

Alex just blinked as Lucy doubled over with laughter, Maggie also surprised by the young blonde. After a second Alex gave Kara the look that said we will talk later but handed her enough money to get them all lunch and an ice cream after. She slowly turned back to Maggie with an apologetic smile, ignoring the cackling Lucy beside her. 

"I love your sister, Danvers." Lucy wheezed, as her laughter faded away. 

"She seems cute." Maggie agreed as she looked over Alex. "Maybe she had the right idea."

Alex, even more flustered, stammered a little bit. "What." 

"You seem cool, Danvers, want to go out sometime?" Maggie grinned, confident and cocky as she stepped next to Alex. 

"Yes. Please." Alex spoke clearly, a shy smile on her face as she looked at Maggie. 

"Great." Maggie glanced over to Lucy, who was looking very pleased with this turn of events. "You say what you are thinking now, and we don't go in this date." 

This effectively shut Lucy down, despite them all knowing it was an empty threat. Lucy would never play with her friends' happiness. This was going to make for a hilarious wedding story.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes, this was written at like 2am and only quickly edited so sorry.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> If you want to say hi you can find me on [Tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/)!  
> (Updates for Wishes will likely come in a few days, this just wouldn't get out of my head)


End file.
